Andrew Schulman
Andrew Schulman was the 10th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Andrew is best known for his rivalry with Max Gentile in the early stages of the game. He was seemingly a target from the very beginning of the game, despite being on the dominant pre-swap Kelabu tribe. However, he managed to survive the first few weeks of the game through his surprisingly strong challenge performance and his nomination to be "exiled" at the tribe swap. Upon being exiled, Andrew received a clue to the hidden immunity idol on South Campus - however, as this idol had already been found by Will Wahl and replaced with a fake idol, he could make no use of the idol clue to further himself in the game. Andrew replaced Elizabeth Tzagournis following her exit on the post-swap Merah tribe, where he was one of two male contestants alongside Max. In an attempt to gain Andrew's trust, Max revealed that he had a hidden immunity idol and requested that Andrew vote with him to get Muriel Ossip out of the game. However, Andrew's loyalties were seemingly with the Kelabu girls of Muriel, Allie Donohue and Kelsey McCaffrey, as he ratted Max out to the girls and forced a redirect of the votes towards Lisa Hamant to flush the idol. Following Max's win at the "individual immunity challenge" right before the merge, Andrew became the obvious target of the Three Queens alliance consisting of the Kelabu girls. After finding out that his idol was fake by coincidence in a conversation with Will, Andrew was promptly eliminated from the game. Biography Aspiring politician, hack golfer, and avid food critic, Andrew Schulman thinks and dreams big. Born and raised as the only Jewish kid in Hudson, Ohio, he has defied expectations throughout his entire life. Whether it be his overcoming of epilepsy throughout high school, religious persecution, or his innate eccentricity, Schulman has let no barricade block any of his ultimate dreams. Nowadays, he can be found volunteering (MLK Day Committee), debating, or contemplating the latest existential crisis to meander about his pensive mind. Additionally, Andrew enjoys invading yoga classes, playing basketball, and satirizing Browns games. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Andrew Schulman '''Major(s): Political Science & Public Affairs Minor(s): French Hometown: Hudson, Ohio Birthday: May 15th, 1997 What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Pay It Forward, USG, Sustained Dialogue, OSU Votes. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Loquacious, Opinionated, Confrontational. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Golfing, traveling, watching reality TV. What Are You Most Passionate About? The environment! What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Donald Trump's Twitter Feed, Christmas carolers (I'm more of a Grinch), waiters that ask you if you've been to their restaurant (maybe not, but I know how to read a menu and how it works), and Juan Pablo from the Bachelor. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Still waiting, but life ain't about fame - eh who I kidding that's why most people go on reality shows. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I'm a good psychoanalyst - I'll know what you're thinking with 32.6% accuracy. I also am real good at Monopoly - probably a 66.3% win rate. Back in the glory days of middle school my Call of Duty kill ratio was .4 so there's that. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Why should I make a New Years resolution? If I cared enough to fix the problem I would have awhile ago. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Gandhi in life, Putin in this game. What Is Your Dream Job? Lobbyist (not for the NRA). If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Boulder, CO. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? From watching 3 episode last season - probably David but don't expect me to win many challenges; Bachelor contestant I want to be like - Courtney from Wine Ben's season. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? Win the game and make new frie...meh I wanna backstab some SOBs. Why Will You Win? Odds say I won't win, but if I do, it's because of my gamesmanship and a strategic card I’m waiting to play. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? Nah.